Baitcast fishing reels are well known in the art. A baitcasting reel will typically comprise: a split frame having a pair of opposing side plates; a foot, extending from the frame, for attaching the reel to a fishing rod; a line spool, rotatably positioned between the frame side plates, for retrieving and holding a fishing line; a spool shaft, on which the spool is secured, having ends extending through the frame side plates; a pinion gear provided on the spool shaft; a manually operable crank handle for rotating the spool in order to retrieve (i.e., wind) the fishing line; a gear train and crankshaft assembly mechanically linking the crank handle to the spool shaft pinion gear; a level-wind mechanism which transverses the spool during winding to ensure that the fishing line is evenly distributed along the length of the spool; an anti-reverse mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of the crank handle and spool; a clutch mechanism for disengaging the pinion gear from the spool shaft to allow the spool to rotate freely during casting; an exterior actuator (typically a thumb lever) for engaging the clutch; and a spool drag or spool braking mechanism.
In most cases, right and left side covers are removably attached to the frame side plates for housing the various reel operating mechanisms. A right-handed baitcasting reel (i.e., a reel designed for a right-handed user) will typically be structured such that: the spool drag or spool braking mechanism is housed under the left side cover; the crank handle is rotatably mounted outside of the right side cover; and the crankshaft, gear train, pinion gear, clutch, and anti-reverse mechanism are housed under the right side cover. Additionally, right-handed baitcasting reels are commonly configured to provide access to the reel spool by removing the left side cover. With the left cover removed, the spool can typically be removed and/or replaced through an aperture provided in the left side plate of the reel frame.
For sake of convenience, a right-handed perspective is used in describing the various reels and reel components discussed herein. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, a left-handed version of generally any baitcasting reel can be produced by simply reversing the arrangement and structure of the reel's components such that the left-handed reel is a mirror image of the right-handed version of the reel.
Spool drag or spool braking mechanisms are commonly used in baitcasting reels to alleviate line backlashing problems which can occur when casting. Because they utilize transversely oriented spools which rotate during casting, baitcasting reels are more prone to backlashing problems than are spinning reels and spincasting reels. Such problems result primarily from the rotational momentum carried by the spool. The most common types of spool drag/braking mechanisms used in baitcasting reels are magnetic drag systems and centrifugal braking systems.
Two basic styles of reels dominate the baitcasting market. The first consists of traditional baitcasting reels having high, round profiles. The second consists of low profile, contemporary reels having teardrop or generally oval shapes. As used herein, the term "high profile" refers to a baitcasting reel profile wherein, when the reel is secured to a fishing rod, the top of the reel is spaced a relatively high distance above the top of the rod. In contrast, the term "low profile" refers to a baitcasting reel profile wherein, when the reel is secured to a fishing rod, the top of the reel is spaced a relatively short distance above the top of the rod.
Heretofore, traditional, round baitcasting reels have had relatively high profiles due primarily to two factors. The first is a need to employ large frame side plates in order to obtain a round, traditional shape. The second has been the need to position the reel foot at or below the bottom of the reel frame.
The circular frame side plates used in traditional baitcasting reels have typically been relatively large due to the need to (a) encompass various structures and components positioned between the side plates and (b) house all of the reel's operating mechanisms within the reel's circular side covers. The structures and components positioned between the frame side plates include: the reel spool; the level wind-mechanism; and at least two frame support structures. These structures are encompassed between the frame side plates for proper operation and support. Additionally, these structures and components, as well as all of the reel's operating mechanisms, must be encompassed within the reel's circular profile in order to obtain an overall round, traditional shape.
The typical foot structure heretofore employed in a round baitcasting reel has constituted a separate component attached to the outer (bottom) surface of one of the frame supports. The frame support structures are typically positioned around the spool at or near the perimeters of the circular side plates. Consequently, the reel foot has been positioned at, very near to, or below the bottom of the reel. Thus, when mounted on a fishing rod, substantially the entire, large profile of the reel has been positioned above the top of the rod.
Like traditional baitcasting reels, contemporary baitcasting reels are typically structured such that the reel foot is positioned at or below the bottom of the reel. However, to obtain low profiles, contemporary baitcasting reels have been constructed using oval or teardrop-shaped frames. These contemporary frames have forwardly and rearwardly extending sections which allow the attainment of a low profile by positioning the frame support structures and various operating mechanisms in front of and/or behind the reel spool.
As evidenced by the continuing, sizable market for traditional, round baitcasting reels, many users prefer traditional baitcasting reels over contemporary baitcasting reels. Unfortunately, the high profile nature of the traditional, round baitcasting reel presents certain disadvantages. Some users prefer to "palm" a fishing reel during winding. When palming the fishing reel, the user positions one hand around both the reel and the rod and turns the crank handle with the other hand. Many users find that holding the rod and reel in this manner provides comfort and balance. While palming the reel, the user will also typically hold the fishing line such that, during winding, the line passes between the thumb and forefinger of the palming hand. Thus, palming also serves to remove moisture from the line and promotes efficient winding by maintaining a desirable amount of tension on the line during the winding process.
Thus, a need presently exists for a low profile baitcasting reel which has a traditional, round appearance and which provides the above-mentioned benefits and advantages of traditional baitcasting reels.
The processes heretofore used for producing frames for baitcasting reels have significant shortcomings. The most commonly used processes are: die casting, investment casting, forging, and stamping. Investment casting is comparatively labor intensive. Investment casting also allows only limited alloy selection and can yield undesirably high product porosity levels. Forging processes are typically rather expensive due to high tooling costs and extensive machining requirements. Stamping generally requires the formation and attachment of multiple components. Stamping therefore typically affords much less control over dimensional precision and yields products of relatively low overall strength.
Although generally less costly than other frame production methods, die casting processes typically yield lower quality products. Die cast products commonly exhibit high porosity levels, high contamination levels, and high out-gassing levels. Aluminum die casting processes typically also require the addition of iron and silicone to aid material flow during the molding process and prevent the molded material from sticking to the die wall. Unfortunately, these additives act to prevent the attainment of a thick, bright, anodized finish. Aluminum die cast frames therefore are commonly either painted and/or mildly anodized. Thus, aluminum die cast frames typically have low corrosion and scratch resistance, low strength, low finishability, and low aesthetic appeal. Additionally, in order to allow acceptable flow of material from one side of the die to the other, the support structures extending between the side plates of a die cast frame must typically be relatively thick.
Thus, a need presently exists for a cost effective method of producing high quality frames for baitcasting reels. A need particularly exists for a cost effective method of producing high quality aluminum frames for baitcasting reels. Such method will preferably provide a high level of dimensional precision and will allow the use of superior alloys. Such method will also preferably facilitate the attainment of a bright, anodized finish and will preferably provide high strength, high scratch resistance, and high corrosion resistance.